


The Puppeteer and Blackwall

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Characters in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kaida is not a good person, Kinda, Modern Character in Thedas, Naruto OC in thedas, Ninja aren't nice, ninja do messed up stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Blackwall and one of Bull's Chargers have a long chat in the dining hall after his lover brings him back from Orlais.





	The Puppeteer and Blackwall

Blackwall... no Thom. He's Thom now, should go by that now. 

Thom sits alone in the hall, ignoring the wide berth given to him by everyone in the hall, focusing on the food in front of him and ignoring the stares.

He doesn't expect someone to sit in front of him. 

He looks up to see one of the Chargers- the one with purple hair- sitting in front of him. She grabs a plate and begins filling it up, given breakfast was always served in the Inquisitors hall and everyone came.

"Others drunk bit to much, not coming," she tells Thom. She smiles, her teeth oddly straight as always. "Kaida if you have forgotten my name." She offers her hand and Thom stared at it. "Do your people not shake hands?" She sounds honestly curious and it makes him feel awful this kind girl is speaking to him. 

"You shouldn't be worried about me," he mutters and stares at his food. "I'm disgusting."

"... Why? You listened to someone who gave orders yes?" Kaida asks in confusion. 

"I took money from a rival noble to kill a family," Thom says, feeling disgusted. 

"So have I." Thom's head snaps up as Kaida butters some bread. She sticks it in her mouth happily. 

"What?" Thom asks.

"Suna is my home village," she gestures to the strange plate she wears over her forehead. "I was a solider for them, but we weren't soilders. I believe... hmm our word was shinobi. We were assassins, saboteurs, whores occasionally. We killed, we stole and we did all sorts of nasty things for our village because we were paid to do it." She shrugged. "We are trained from a young age to... squash our feelings about things?" The woman tilts her head. "... yes I think this is right phrase." She mutters. 

"How young..." Thom asks in a horrified tone.

"I was four when I started training. My choice- though I was influenced yes. Be good shinobi for village! Be strong! Lots of that, yes? Like how young men are told they can be great fighters in armies?" Kaida shrugs. "I was ten when my teachers showed us how to torture and kill with live practise. Traitors, yes?" 

"That's..."

"How I was raised." Kaida shrugs again. "I become shinobi at thirteen and worked hard." 

"Thirteen?!" Thom can't help the shout. "You've been a solider since you were thirteen?"

"Yes. And when I was sixteen we got a mission called... clan extermination," Kaida says the words slowly but not like she's ashamed, more like she's making sure they're right in her head. "Family of ten annoyed government in small country near us. Tell us to make it good. One of them was a five month old baby." Kaida shrugs again. "Told us bloody was best." 

"And you..."

"Yes. My puppets good at long distance but my team leader say we should do it with hands because it's more real. So we do. I kill ten year old." Kaida says. Her face is blank. "We get another mission- same. Pregnant woman this time. I was eighteen. I was allowed to use puppets this time." Kaida continues to eat her food, irngoing the look from Thom and from those who had been tuning into the conversation.

"... is that why you left?" Thom asks and Kaida laughs, shaking her head.

"No that was... enchantment gone wrong. I would still be there if not. It is good life. Nightmares about what I do but job." She smiles at Thom. "You and I not different- and not different then anyone else and they stupid to say otherwise." She points at one of Cullen's guards as people all around look insulted. "Former Orlais man. Kill elf family on behalf of Lord. Included two children." She points at a noble. "Ordered killing of a pregnant woman who he had sex with and who might be carrying baby." She points at another guard, ignoring the whispers and the looks coming from the advisors. "Former Templar. Drowned baby at birth because ordered to. Was magic baby." She shrugs. "All have reasons- yours just more honest. Money." She grins. "I do it for money in the end. They do it for money to. You admit it." She finished her food, ignoring the whispers in the hall.

"I lied to my men and had them commit the scene."

"Yes- and three of your men had raped and murdered elf week before." She snorts. "Besides- they only upset it was a noble. No one would care otherwise and you know this." Thom opens his mouth but closes it soon after. 

She's right. She's absolutely right and he watches as she munches on her food before standing. 

"Go talk to lover. She will listen- Carta does nasty things to." Kaida walks off with a whistle, leaving Thom alone with his thoughts. 

And a hall feeling very ashamed of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to call characters out on being assholes with Blackwall. Yes, what he did was messed up but it was civil war and that shit is common. Ten to one many people were ordered to kill noble families and shit. Probably the only reason it matters is because they were noble. The only thing he did wrong was lie to his men who probably would have been like: give us a cut. 
> 
> And then there's Kaida who is confused by all of this and just wants to eat. She also likes Blackwall now because she views him as honest given he confessed.


End file.
